The Blind Eye
by Duckyd16
Summary: Sherlock was alone in the world, and one night, he decided he wanted a Great Dane puppy. Molly hooper was alone in the world, and one night, she was working in her pet store, and something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

So, This is my first real fan fiction Mainly because the very first fiction i ever wrote, i wrote in 2005 and it was premature, to say the least. I was about 14 or so so it was absolutely terrible. So pardon me of my writing skills, but i assure you that they are greatly improved since then. Onward and upwards!

Sherlock was one of the greatest minds of his time, brilliant in every way but one, love. He could tell you how many different kind of perfumes there were and what they smelt like. He was a genius, but all geniuses are flawed. One night while sitting at his small kitchen table, studying through a microscope at a fiber he found on a crime scene.

He realized that he was alone, and that he wanted a puppy. A Great Dane puppy.

Molly Hooper a small mousy girl with a love for animals, worked quietly at a pet shop on her time off from working at the morgue. She loved her job a the hospital, well... most of the time but nothing could keep her away from the animals she so adored. Her Land lady wouldn't allow her to have pets, but she had her favorites at the pet store where she worked, She especially loved the cats, there was a certain precious kitten that had been there for two weeks now, no one wanted him because he was blind in one eye.

One night when she was cleaning out the puppy cage, she heard a chime at the front of the store signaling that someone had entered. It was nearly closing time and she grew wry of the stranger.

"I'm sorry, were closing soon!" she shouted towards the front of the store. She heard no reply. The puppy's started barking and before she knew what was happening. A hand covered her mouth, she quickly felt darkness overwhelm her and she was soon unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own sherlock or anything mentioned in these chapters!

I also want to say thank you to my friend adi-who-is-also-mou For helping me pick out the errors! And to those who followed/reviewed! I'm extremely lucky to have you all! :)

Chapter 1.

Sherlock, dressed in his usual attire, a deep purple button down shirt, a sexy black jacket underneath a long coat. His scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. He had his phone out looking at what would be required to take care of a big dog, because to be honest, he had no idea what a dog required.

Possibly Mycroft would know what to feed it, Mycroft had a fascination with animals. Sherlock remembers as a child Mycroft would chase him around with snakes and frogs. Attempting to freak Sherlock out to the best of his ability.

The next question was, what to name it, he'd never taken to naming something before. He'd come to the conclusion that naming it will have to wait until he actually met the animal. As a child he never bothered with typical child like toys, such as stuffed animals and action figures. He preferred to read, so much so that he had his own library by the age of 12.

Deep in thought, he didn't realize when he almost very nearly ran into a man in a dark coat. carrying a figure wrapped in a blanket, the man smelled of alcohol and something he couldn't quite place.

"Excuse me," he said, "is everything alright?" The man grumbled and sauntered past him, ignoring him completely.

Sherlock took that moment to analyze what he saw, the man clearly holding a woman in his arms, he could see that he had a pair of gloves hanging slightly out of his pocket, and a cloth with a stain.

Sherlock knew immediately that this was unusual, but thought nothing of it, because unusual things always happen in London. He continued onward, quickly coming towards the pet store. The door was ajar. Sherlock walked in cautiously, his natural ability for stealth coming into play. It took him a split second to realize the place was empty.

He walked around the store quickly, observing everything he saw. He found a name tag that said "I'm Molly! How may i help you?" Whoever this "Molly" was, was nowhere to be found.

He saw that the cages near him were open and that they seemed to be in disarray. Sherlock immediately knew she had been kidnapped, rushing out of the store he thought back to the man he had crossed paths with, and was soon on his way to catch up to him.

()()()

The first thing Molly realized was that she was in a dark, damp room. She was blindfolded and still slightly drugged from what she believed she was in a basement, but wasn't sure. she could feel a cold wall behind her. She heard locks being unlocked, and a door being opened. She froze, imagining everything terrible that whoever this person was, was going to do to her.

"Well well well, Looks like my little prize is awake! Wonderful!" a man said. She flinched involuntarily as hands wrapped around her biceps, hoisting her to her feet, she barely held her balance.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" she screamed. She felt a sharp pain in her cheek where a hand had hit her. She gasped, the hot, searing pain soaring through her cheek.

"You will speak when i give you permission to speak!" The man screamed in her face.

She wasn't weak, having taken karate right up until she graduated university. She grabbed the moment to asses her situation. Her hands were bound, but her feet weren't. She aimed a kick at the man, grinning when she knocked him back, she expected the man to retaliate but moments went by without any sign of the man still counsious.

Suddenly startled by a loud noise, the door opened and she prepared to be hit. That didn't happen though and soon, She felt the binds on her wrists loosen. Suddenly she knew that she wasn't alone, someone was saving her.


End file.
